A Symbol of Strength
by GlutenFreeWaffles
Summary: May is injured while in the field. She is told that she will not ever be able to return to the field. So, she resigns and goes to spend some time with old friends, Clint and Natasha. But, after May leaves SHIELD the agency begins to fall apart, things are not as they seem. Will May realize that something has happened or will SHIELD fall for the second time? Philinda is endgame.
1. Un

**Author's Note: I do not own any part of Marvel's Agents of Shield or Marvel's Avengers. If I did Pietro Maximoff would not be dead and Steve Rogers would never turn to Hydra. I hope you enjoy my story.**

Chapter One- Even Legacies Have Ends

"Mack, give me your and Coulson's ETA," Agent Melinda May whispered through the comm unit.

"We're still twenty minutes out," May heard Mack's voice crackle back. "Don't do anything stupid, we still have time."

"No we don't," May whispered back, she glanced around the crate. The two inhumans were still only talking, but based off their body language the situation was about to escalate.

"May, don't do anything," Coulson's voice said this time.

"Sorry Phil, but I can't just watch them kill each other," May said as one of the inhumans conjured a ball of fire in his hand. Taking a deep breath, May ran from behind the crate and tackled the inhuman. Using her momentum, May twisted her body so that her legs held the inhuman in a tight choke hold.

"Let me go," the inhuman yelled out. May twisted more, tightening. Finally, the inhuman went limp, unconscious in May's hold. Standing up, May turned to see where the other inhuman had run off other inhuman was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, May felt herself being picked up by the back of her neck. She kicked and twisted, lashing out in an attempt to hit her attacker. It had to be the other inhuman, but that was impossible. The other inhuman had no physical strength, his power was invisibility. So, how was he lifting May off her feet.

The world around her began to go dark, she could barely breath. She heard Coulson's and Mack's voices yelling in her ear, but she couldn't make out the words they were saying. The last thing she felt before succumbing to the black was pain in her left leg.

* * *

May woke up to a soft beeping noise. May shot up, she heard the beeping noise grow louder and more frequent. Glancing around hurriedly, she realized she was back at HQ. She was in the infirmary. Feeling a heaviness in her left leg, she looked down and saw a hard cast encasing her entire leg.

"Agent May, you're awake," one of the young lab techs noticed as they walked by. They tapped something on their tablet.

May could only assume that they were calling Simmons or Fitz. She had something of a reputation in the lab as a hardass bitch.

"Are you giving me painkillers?" May asked in a groan.

She looked over at the IV bag hanging next to her, she didn't want anything to dull her senses. With everything happening these days, she needed to be completely focused all the time.

"Yes ma'am, we have you on morphine and several other narcotics. Your leg is fractured in several places," the tech informed her.

"Please, stop the narcotics," May requested, tugging at the IV corde.

"But, ma'am, if we stop the pain meds you'll be able to feel the full extent of your injuries."

"I don't care, just stop the drugs," May ordered, her voice growing harsher. She recognized this probably was the reason the lab techs thought she was a bitch.

"Yes ma'am," the tech answered, as they leaned over and hit a few buttons on the monitor beside May's bed.

After adjusting the settings on the monitor, the tech practically ran from the room. So, May sat alone, playing with the edge of her cast. Several minutes passed, then minutes turned into what seemed to be an hour. May, deciding she was done with just sitting in the bed, swung her legs out of the bed and went to stand.

Her legs crumpled out from under her, almost immediately. As she sat on the ground, next to the hospital bed, May was very glad that there was no one there to see her. There was a pair of crutches leaning against the nearby wall. May used the bed rail to pull herself up and then reached over to grab the crutches.

Using the crutches, May began to make her way over to the wardrobe in the corner of the infirmary room. Inside the wardrobe was a pair of SHIELD training sweat pants and a matching sweatshirt. They weren't her usual apparel, but they would have to do. Grabbing them, May continued into the restroom.

"May, I heard you had your medication stopped," Simmon's voice called as the young doctor entered the room.

"I didn't want the drugs," May answered from the bathroom.

"How on earth are you out of bed?" Simmons asked, May could tell she was just outside the door, so as she opened the door she opened it slow enough for Simmons to know what she was coming out.

"I found the crutches," May explained simply, crutching out of the bathroom. Now, donning the sweatpants and sweatshirt, May felt less uncomfortable.

"May, your leg is broken at both the knee and the ankle joint, along with a fracture of your fibula," Simmons exclaimed, looking at May like she was insane.

"Eh, I've had worse," May shrugged as she crutched back to the bed and sat back down.

"Agent May, while I've always admired composure, I really don't support your refusal of narcotics," Simmons persisted, glancing down at what May could only assume was her chart. "Also, Director Mace is asking to speak with you as soon as you are ready."

"I'll head up to see him after I change into my own clothes," May said, reaching for the crutches. "Coulson and Mack are back by now right?"

"Yes, they're loading up to deploy again, but they did want to see you before they left," Simmons informed her as she grabbed the crutches. "Once again, May I really don't think that getting out of bed in your condition is a good idea."

"Simmons, I have a broken leg, it's not like I have the plague," May replied sarcastically as she climbed from the bed and began to make her way to the door. She really wanted to talk to Mack and Coulson before she had to see the Director.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will be updating as soon as I can. Please leave any questions or comments you have. I will try to respond to everyone that I can.**


	2. Deux

**AN: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or anything Marvel. Although, I was informed by agentcarter45 Cap isn't Hydra, so I'm pretty hype. I really need to buy more comics. Anyway, to the story.. Enjoy!**

May crutched into the hangar to find that the plane was nowhere in sight. May sighed, she imagined that the Director had forced Coulson and Mack to deploy before they could say goodbye. Nowadays, everyone seemed so far away. Fitz and Simmons were just in the lab but yet they seemed as far away as Daisy.

Turning and crutching back through a nearby hallway, May began to make her way to the Director's office. As she approached, she straightened her back. Despite the fact that she was on crutches May wanted to show this man that she was not weak.

Director Mace was a good man, based off what May had heard. Yet, she still didn't feel fully adjusted to the man. He had put a price on Daisy's head, that alone earned him a cold shoulder. May crutched through the doorway and into the office.

"Director," She addressed the tall man, who was hunched over on his tablet. His screen seemed to be of a map. But he powered the device off and stood up when he saw May had entered the room.

"Agent May, I'm glad to see you up and about," Director Mace said, his voice seemed to be in a forced pleasant tone. May also noted the way his hands were gripping the desk in front of him.

"Sir, I was just wondering where Agents Coulson and Mack are. Agent Simmons had informed me that they were still at the base, but the plane isn't in the hangar," May addressed the director, leaning forward on the crutches to steady herself.

"Agent Coulson and Agent Mackenzie have deployed the jet again," he replied. "We caught wind of another inhuman attack, so they were forced to leave immediately."

"Sir, speaking of inhumans, what happened to the one that I had hunted down with my team the other day," May inquired, she had been assuming that Coulson and Mack had caught the inhuman. However, no one had confirmed her thought.

"Agents recovered the inhuman that you took down," the Director said, pulling up a video feed of the inhuman in one of the containment modules. "However, the inhuman that attacked you, that one escaped. We are in the process of tracking it. Your team, specifically, has been working around the clock to find it."

"Good, thank you, sir," May said, then made to crutch out of the room.

"Agent May, there is one other thing I would like to discuss with you," Director Mace called before May could make it out of the door.

"Agent May, you have spent so many years in the field and given so much to this agency," Director Mace began and May resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew where this was going. He was about to talk to her about retirement or some bullshit like that.

"Agent May, due to your recent injuries, I would like to talk about a desk position," Director Mace began.

"Simmons said that I can go back into the field in six months," May told the Director. "I can operate my team and oversee their training from the base. Then, in six months, I can just resume going into the field with them."

"Agent May, you misunderstood me," the director stopped May. "After going through your file, I've determined that you are no longer fit to be in the field. I am pulling you from the field. This is not a temporary thing, this will be long term. This desk job will be permanent until such a time that you wish to retire from the agency all together."

May thought for a second, he wanted her out of the field. That much he had stated plainly, but whether it was for her insubordination or her injuries she didn't know. Either way, May was not going to be sitting a behind a desk when she knew that she was physically capable of helping people in the field. She was going back in the field, with or without the agency's support. So, sighing May looked the director dead in the eye.

"Sir, all due respect, but my place is in the field. I am a fighter, not a paper pusher. So, I quit," May said, then picked up her crutches and left the office, heading straight to her bunk to pack her things.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will say, it was much shorter and very poorly written. But I wanted to get an update out, so, here you go. Please comment your questions or feelings. See you next time.


	3. Trois

**AN: I am really sorry about how choppy last chapter was. Although, in the spirit of continuing the story I'm going ahead to post the next chapter. Once again saying that I don't own Agents of SHIELD or anything Marvel, although I did buy a very spiffy pair of Marvel sweatpants. Enjoy the story.**

May sat on her bunk, she pulled out her phone and began to type a message to Coulson. She wanted to make sure he knew that she was leaving.

 _Coulson, I quit SHIELD today. The Director wanted me to stop going into the field. But, I can't be stuck behind a desk. I did that once, and I'm not going back. So, I'm headed up to New York to see some old friends. -May_

Satisfied that it would give Coulson a good idea of where she was headed, May sent the text. She grabbed the bag beside here then grabbed one of the crutches. Walking, using only one crutch, was extremely difficult, but there was no way should would have been able to carry her bag and crutch at the same time.

It took her nearly thirty minutes to make her way to the lab. By the time she got there May was extremely tired and extremely pissed off at her leg. Since she had left her badge in her room, she waved through the window to get Fitzsimmons's attention. The pair of scientists saw her and walked over.

"May, why do you have a bag?" Fitz asked, his voice sounded very suspicious.

"Also, why on earth are you only using one crutch?" Simmons added, she gave May a disapproving stare.

"Fitz, Simmons, I quit," May told the pair of them and then continued despite their shocked looks. "Look, I'm can't stay with this organization any longer. I'm not going far, I'll be in New York if you need me. If you do need me, don't hesitate to call me."

"May," Simmons said, but for once, the biochemist was completely silent. It seemed she didn't know what to say.

"Simmons, it's final," May told Simmons kindly. "I'm serious though, call me if you need anything."

"Of course," Simmons said, Fitz leaned forward and grabbed May's bag. She was about to say something, but Fitz held up his hand.

"May, you've done so much for me and Simmons," Fitz said. "We're not letting you crutch out of here and carry your own bag."

"Thank you," May said, then she turned and began to slowly crutch her way down the hallway, Fitzsimmons tagging along behind her.

* * *

"Hey, Clint," Tony Stark called out to the archer. "There's someone at the door for you."

"Did they give you a name?" Clint asked suspiciously, not many people knew him personally.

"I think she said her name was Agent May," Tony said, "Some petite Asian lady."

Clint's head shot up. Mel? Why would she be here? The last time he had seen her was at Phil's funeral. Sure, she had called him to tell him that Phil was still alive. But other than that, it was complete radio silence.

"Was she visibly injured in any way?" Clint asked. If Mel was here, maybe it definitely wasn't because she was perfectly healthy.

"She has a cast on her left leg," Tony said. "But, Clint, who is this woman?"

"She's an old friend," Clint said as he ran past Tony. "Tell Natasha she is here. She'll be pissed if nobody tells her."

Clint ran down the stairs and into the entry hall. He saw May was leaning heavily against a crutch. From his view she looked defeated. Her head was tilted and her eyes were closed. He wondered what had happened to her. He would call Phil later. But first he would say what he could get out of her.

"Mel," He called as he ran down the last flight of stairs. May looked up and smiled when she saw him. She straightened her crutches and stepped forward a few times to meet Clint in a hug when he reached her.

"Hey, Clint," May said as they hugged. "How's life?"

"It's good," Clint said, they pulled apart. "Why are you here Mel? What happened with SHIELD?"

"I don't feel like talking about it," May said. "But, you said that if I ever needed a place to stay I could come back here. So, here I am."

"Okay, sounds good," Clint said. "There's an empty room between mine and Natasha's."

"Thank you, Clint," May said, touching Clint's arm sadly. Clint picked up May's bag and offered her his arm.

"Mel!" A loud cry came from the top of the stairs. Clint and May both looked up to see Natasha standing at the top of the stairs grinning wildly. She came barreling down the stairs. She was about to knock May over, but then she saw the crutch supporting her.

"Woah, Mel, what the hell happened?" Natasha asked, gesturing to the crutch with her hand.

"I got in a bit of a jam," May said, waving off the question to hug her friend. At the top of the stairs Tony and Steve quietly discussed who Agent May might possibly be. It was obvious that she was someone important to Clint and Nat, but how they knew her was still up in the air.

"So, I'm assuming that we're headed to the closest pub tonight," Clint said as he and Nat helped May to her temporary room.

"Of course," Natasha said, seemingly shocked by the thought that they wouldn't. It was their thing, to go out and get drunk when all three of them were together. It was something of a ritual at this point.

"I'm not sure, Nat, last time we went out it kind of ended badly," May reminded the red headed spy.

"That wasn't my fault," Natasha defended herself vehemently. "Clint was the one who brought the pineapple vodka. Where do you even find pineapple vodka?"

"It was all the gas station had," Clint shrugged, pushing open a door to reveal a very large room. May gazed around the room. It was massive, at least, compared to her bunk at SHIELD it was massive. What was she even supposed to do with this much space.

* * *

A few hours later, the trio headed out to the closest pub. Earlier, they had fought out several arm wrestling matches to see who would be buying. Clint had lost, by a large margin. He had muttered something about letting them win. But, both Steve and Tony had rolled their eyes at this. Clint hadn't lasted even a minute against the girls, whereas May and Natasha had been trapped in a stalemate for nearly ten minutes. Clint was not looking forward to the bill from tonight. Mel and Natasha could nearly drink his body weight and that was on a good day.

AN: Thanks for reading. If you noticed I have changed the Avengers storyline in a few major ways, which I hope you all won't mind too much. I hate the tension between Team Steve and Team Tony in Civil War, so I've decided to leave it out. Also, Pietro is going to be alive, because he's f***ing amazing. Not to mention, Clint isn't married because that would screw up Clintasha. I'm sorry if that's not your jam, but it's how I'm gonna roll. Feel free to leave any comments or questions and I will try to respond. Peace out, homies.


	4. Quatre

**AN: Hey all, I had time to write between my classes, so here's the next section in this story. I still don't own any part of Agents of SHIELD, I know most of you must have assumed that I bought the entire franchise in a day, but sadly I did not. So, here it goes.**

Agent Coulson could count on one hand the number of times that he had felt the urge to punch someone in the face. Granted, he only had one real hand so, that was probably a good thing. But, that was beside the point. This was one of those times. As Coulson stormed through the hallways of The Playground, he was ready to send his robotic fist straight into the Director's face.

Coulson was about to enter the Director's office, but he stopped for a minute. He needed to cool off, while he did feel extremely emotionally involved in the events that had transpired while he had been gone. Rushing into the office and yelling would only make this situation worse. Releasing a deep breath, Coulson rounded the corner and walked into the office.

"Sir, I would like to have a word," Coulson told the Director.

"Coulson, I had a feeling I was going to have a meeting with you tonight," Director Mace said, turning so that he could lean back on the desk as Coulson spoke.

"Sir, permission to speak freely," Coulson started.

"I imagine that you're going to speak freely whether or not I give you my permission," Mace said, gesturing to Coulson to just go ahead.

"Melinda May has been through Hell. She went down and fought Satan himself," Coulson began, he struggled to keep himself in check. He didn't want to blow up. "She fought him, and she won. That's what she does, she's a fighter. You told her that she couldn't be a fighter anymore. Sir, you took away her identity. I would like to know why? She's by far the most skilled specialist. She trained Romanoff and Barton. So, why wouldn't you want her in the field?"

"Coulson, I don't think you fully understand the situation," Mace tried to interject, but Coulson was on roll.

"No, sir, I do understand. I understand completely," Coulson spat out. "You sent me and Mack out the moment you heard that May was waking up. You must have known that she was going to react the way you did. Which only leaves me with the belief that you wanted May to leave. You wanted her to leave, but you didn't want to fire her. You knew if you fired May, then you would lose Simmons, Fitz, Mack, and me. I don't know why you wanted May gone, but I swear to God above and Satan below, I'm going to find out."

* * *

"Mel, you can't take the bench with you," Clint said gently. They had taken a moment to sit on a park bench while on the walk back to the Avengers facility. But, when they had started to continue walking they had run into a small issue. May really wanted to bring the bench with her.

"Buuuut, Cliiiint, I want it," May argued, in her drunken state her words mixed together and she sounded like a little kid complaining to their parents.

"Mel, you have to leave it," Nat tried to reason. But, May just went right back to trying to drag the bench with her. There was going to be no reasoning with the former specialist today. She had a goal, and when drunk May had a goal, she was going to achieve it.

"I didn't think she had more to drink than you," Clint stated to Natasha. He moved and sat down of the park bench that May was currently trying to move. She didn't seem to notice. She also didn't seem to have notice that the bench was bolted to the ground.

"She had four more shots when you went to the bathroom," Natasha confessed, she sat down next to him.

"Do you know what's going on with her?" Clint asked, he knew that May was more likely to share something with Nat than him. The two had always been closer than he had been. It was like a girl code or something.

"All I know is she hurt her leg, Director Mace told her she couldn't go back in the field and so she quit," Natasha said, Clint nodded, he had gotten the same brief story. Even that small amount of information he had been forced to pry from her.

"Maybe we should call Phil," Clint suggested, Natasha shook her head. "C'mon Nat, the last time she was this drunk was when she thought Phil was dead."

"It's different this time," Natasha whispered as May pulled herself onto the bench, having left her crutches on the ground. "Did you get the bench?"

"No, the damn thing isn't moving," May said, pouting. "I'm just going to take a nap now."

With that, May curled into Clint's shoulder and closed her eyes. Making eye contact, Clint and Natasha sighed. Clint hoisted May up and hung her over his shoulder. While, Natasha leaned down and grabbed the crutches from underneath the bench.

"C'mon Mel, we're going home," Clint said, patting May's back.

"Nooooo. My bench!" May called out, squirming for a second before giving up and laying limp on Clint's shoulder, softly crying about leaving the bench behind.

AN: So, I hope you enjoyed drunk May. I will try and update tomorrow. I'm planning on bringing Daisy into the story soon, for all of you Daisy Johnson fans (carebear02). Leave any questions or comments you have. Hasta mañana amigos.


	5. Cinq

**AN: Hola los muchachos. I'm back, yep, I'm on an updating streak. I've decided to leave out the disclaimer because, I think we all know I don't own Marvel or anything related to it. So, just if you want to see a disclaimer, go back a chapter or so. Now, let's hop to it. Spoiler Alert- Daisy is making an appearance this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**

"My head is killing me," Clint complained walking into the kitchen that the inhabitants of the Avengers facility shared. He walked straight to the coffee machine, his hand clasped to his head.

"Headaches are a normal symptom after a night of heavy drinking," Vision, who was currently making an omelette, informed Clint.

"Would you mind telling that to Mel and Nat?" Clint asked look over to the two women who were already sitting down at the table eating breakfast, neither appeared to be showing any signs of a hangover.

"Clint, you just drank more than us," May called over to the archer as she sipped her tea.

"Uh, I really beg to differ," Clint said, raising a finger. "Last night you drank enough get Steve Rogers and Thor drunk. You tried to steal a park is no way I had more to drink than you."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," May said, standing and crutching past Clint, to refill her mug at the stove.

"Sure you don't," Clint scoffed. He grabbed his now full coffee cup and went to sit down next to Natasha. He had just stolen a hashbrown off May's plate when Tony walked in.

"Agent Melinda May," Tony greeted loudly as he walked in. "You are one hard woman to find on facebook."

"I don't have a facebook," May said simply to the billionaire.

"Well, knowing that would have saved me a solid twenty minutes. But, after a few hours I did find something," Tony bragged, he pulled a SHIELD file from behind his back. Natasha rolled her eyes. Ever since May had arrived in New York yesterday, Tony had been trying to figure out how she, Clint, and Nat all knew each other.

"I'll bite," May said as she made her way back over to the table.

"Melinda Qiaolian May, Agent of SHIELD, you trained as a specialist, and you were part of Beta Strike force which is how you know Clint and Natasha," Tony read from the file. He grinned, looking extremely smug about himself.

"Actually, I've known Clint since he joined SHIELD and I've known Nat even longer," May replied, the smug look slightly lessening.

"Well, I was mostly correct," Tony argued.

"You are still missing like a whole sixty percent of her career. It doesn't mention Project Cactus Flower, does it?" Clint asked quizzically. Tony flipped through pages of the file.

"As a matter a fact, this folder does not encompass Project Cactus Flower," he said finally. "But I'm sure that was a merely an oversight by Agent Hill."

"Maria is here?" May exclaimed excitedly.

"She's coming later," Natasha told May. "She started heading up the moment she heard that you were here."

"You know Maria Hill, too?" Tony asked, then shaking his head he left the room, mumbling about how annoying spies could be.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Clint asked Natasha and May.

"I'm not sure, but before we do anything, I really need to take a shower," May told the other two. "I fell asleep as soon as we got home last night."

"Actually, you fell asleep about ten minutes before we got home," Clint grumbled. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's not as though you're hard to carry."

"Whatever," May said. "Nat, can you help me wrap my cast in plastic bags?"

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do," Natasha replied sarcastically.

"Am I invited?" Clint asked as the two spies walked, and crutched, away from him. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

Walking down the stairs to the subway, Daisy Johnson felt something go running past her. She looked to see if there was a person. But, there was no one in view. Then, she saw Yo-Yo standing at the bottom of the steps. Daisy rolled her eyes, that woman had a flare for dramatic entrances. Although, she could appreciate the discretion the woman had.

"Do you have news?" Daisy asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm great, thank you so much for asking," Yo-Yo replied sarcastically. "I know you're some big shot vigilante nowadays, but it wouldn't kill you to ask how a chica is doing."

"I'm sorry," Daisy apologized. "It's just… it's different these days. I only see you when you have news about SHIELD. I didn't think that you had a check-in scheduled anytime soon though."

A train came barrelling into the station and suddenly the entire platform was flooded with people. Yo-Yo motioned to the train, Daisy nodded. The pair walked onto the car in front of them. They then sat down, back to back, surveying the people who were also still in the car.

"I have some bad news," Yo-Yo began. "May quit SHIELD."

"What?" Daisy nearly yelled, but when people looked over she quieted down. "What the hell happened?"

May was the last person Daisy expected to quit. That woman had put so much into SHIELD. Daisy cold barely picture May in anything other than her SHIELD field uniform.

"I don't know, chica, I got a text from Coulson. He told me to tell you," Yo-Yo said. Daisy wasn't surprised that Coulson knew that she was getting her information from Yo-Yo. But, she was still a little surprised that Coulson had directly told Yo-Yo to tell her about it.

"Thank you," Daisy said as she stood and got ready to exit the subway. "Remember, wait two stops and get off."

"I'm headed downtown anyway," Yo-Yo said, sounding a little tired. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," Daisy said, then walked from the train car. She made her way out of the tunnel before pulling out her phone. She dialed May's phone number. When she had left SHIELD she had memorized two numbers, Mack's and May's.

She held the phone up to her ear and waited for May to pick up. The ringing stopped, someone had answered the phone.

"Hey, May," Daisy began. She didn't know what she was going to say to her old mentor. But, she needed to talk to her.

"Actually, Agent May is not available at the moment. This is Natasha Romanoff," an unfamiliar voice responded. Wait, had they just said it was Natasha Romanoff? As in Black Widow? As in a freaking Avenger?

"Uh, this is Daisy Johnson," Daisy started. "Can you tell me when May will be back?"

"She's in the shower right now actually," alleged- Natasha Romanoff answered. "But, judging by the fact that you're saved in this phone as Dominoes, I'm going to assume that you're May's trainee."

"Uh, yeah, how did you know that?" Daisy asked, she was a little suspicious. Not to mention a little intrigued that she was saved as Dominoes.

"I used to be saved as Taco Bell in May's phone," Agent Romanoff said. "No worries, she'll eventually change that."

"Well, when she gets out of the shower can you tell her to call me?" Daisy asked, this conversation didn't really seem to have a point. She just needed to talk to May.

"Sure, wait, she's coming out. Here," Natasha said, Daisy heard the phone being passed to another person.

"Daisy?" May's voice suddenly came through the phone.

"The one and only," Daisy replied, she began to walk towards a coffee store, she wanted to pull out her laptop and do some research on May's background with Natasha Romanoff.

"Why did you call? Is everything okay?" May asked, her voice sounding worried.

"No, May, I'm fine. I was actually wondering if you were okay," Daisy said, it came out sounding kind of lame. "So, are you? Okay, I mean?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I left SHIELD, but that's beside the point," May told her trainee, her voice had calmed down. But, now without the fear, Daisy could hear how tired May sounded.

Daisy was about to walk into the coffee shop when the sound of sirens filled the air. There were police cars coming from three directions. Daisy felt exposed, she looked up, but there was a helicopter above her.

"Daisy! What's going on?" May's voice yelled.

"I don't know, there are cops everywhere," Daisy replied hurriedly. She kept turning in circles trying to find a way out. But she didn't see one. They had completely encased her. There was no way out without hurting people. She didn't want to hurt anyone, they were just doing their jobs.

"Daisy Johnson," A voice said from behind Daisy. She turned to see a tall man with brown hair standing behind her.

"Who are you?" Daisy asked him.

"I'm Director Mace of SHIELD," the man said calmly, "Who are you talking to?"

The man indicated the phone in Daisy's hand. Daisy could hear May's voice yelling through the phone. She hit the end call button, she couldn't let May get dragged into this mess.

"No one really," Daisy said, sliding the phone into her back pocket. "Just Dominoes."

AN: So, I hoped you liked the Daisy section. I really enjoyed writing it. I know she's a bit OOC and I'm open to any suggestion on how to better mold her. Credit to carebear02 for the idea of the phone conversation. Feel free to comment if you have any thoughts, feelings, or questions. I'll update as soon as I can. Au revoir mes amis.


	6. Six

**AN: Bonjour mes amis, c'est petite moi. So, I'm very excited to be headed to NYCC tomorrow. I'm meeting both Stan Lee and the cast of The Walking Dead. I hope you enjoy this little snippet of the story.**

"Daisy! Daisy! Daisy! Damn it," May cursed and threw her phone on the nearby bed. She limped over to the bedroom, she pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

"I'm guessing Dominoes in trouble," Natasha said, May glanced over and nodded.

"There were sirens and I heard the Director's voice," May told her as she pulled on the tank top. She then grabbed the phone from where she had thrown it and frantically dialed Coulson's number.

"Who are you calling?" Natasha asked, not recognizing the number that May had dialed.

"It's Coulson's new number. He got a new one when he _died_ ," May explained as she listened to the dialing noise.

"Agent Coulson speaking," Coulson's voice answered the phone.

"Coulson, it's May. I think Daisy is in trouble," May told Coulson rapidly. "I was on the phone with her when there was the sound of sirens. Then I heard the Director's voice."

"Well, that's news to me," Coulson admitted. "I hadn't heard about a team going in. Are you sure it was the Director?"

"Phil, I'm positive. It was his voice," May told him sharply. "Would I call if I wasn't?"

"I'll into it," Coulson promised. "I'll have to do it quietly and discreetly, but I'll call you as soon as I have any information."

"Thank you, Phil," May thanked Coulson and hung up the phone.

"So, what's Phil going to do?" Natasha asked as May sighed and laid down on the bed.

"He's going to look into it," May said. "I'm guessing he'll probably bring the rest of my old team in on it."

"Do you think they'll find anything?" Natasha asked. May sighed and thought for a second, before responding.

"I think if anyone can find out what happened, it's them."

* * *

Coulson hung up the phone and looked around at the people milling about the hangar. No one seemed to be close enough to him to hear him. He scanned the area for Mack. He needed to fill his people in on the news he had just heard. Finally, Coulson spotted Mach near the jet, he seemed to be checking the mechanics of the cargo bay.

"Mack," Coulson called out to the mechanic. Who turned and looked expectantly as him. "We need to talk… in private."

"Of course," Mack said and motioned towards the bathroom.

Mack and Coulson both walked into the bathroom. Then standing by the sinks waited for the room to empty out.

"So, I'm assuming you talked to May," Mack said. Coulson nodded and turned on one of the faucets to better mask the sound of their conversation from any lingering ears.

"I did, she said that she got a call from a certain friend of ours," Coulson said, when Mack raised his eyebrows he elaborated. "Daisy. May talked to Daisy on the phone and towards the end of their conversation May heard sirens. Before the line went dead May heard the director's voice."

"Director as in Director of SHIELD?" Mack asked, and Coulson nodded. "Why would the Director abduct Daisy but not inform us?"

"I don't know, but between the Director forcing May to leave and this I highly doubt that the Director is up to anything good," Coulson concluded and Mack nodded. It wasn't shaping up well for Director Mace.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Mack asked Coulson still seeming a little suspicious.

"I'm thinking we do a bit of digging, then we decide what to do," Coulson said, he tuned off the water and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Daisy paced the white confinement room. She tried to use her powers to throw the bed against the door. But that ended up only blocking the door entirely. Then, they had taken the bed from the room altogether.

"Daisy Johnson, aka Quake," Director Mace drawled out slowly as he entered the room. "You have no idea the trouble I've gone through to get to you."

"What do you want?" Daisy asked cutting chase and getting straight to the point.

"I don't want anything from you. Not really," Mace said seriously, if she was in a different situation Daisy might have liked his no bullshit attitude. "I mostly just wanted you off the streets."

"Why?" Daisy demanded. Mace walked around to lean against the wall.

"Well, you've been screwing up many of my organization's investigations," Mace told her. "We get to the crime scene and find that you have somehow contaminated the evidence. Or we are chasing an inhuman and you suddenly whisk them away from us."

"I was helping them," Daisy spat out. "Do you really think that throwing them into your tiny box is going to help? What I do is help them to control their powers? Can you honestly say that anything SHIELD does help those people adjust to the changes their body is undergoing?"

"We don't need to be helping them. We need to be keeping everyone else safe," Mace responded, spittle flying from his lips as he spoke.

"I can't believe that you just said that," Daisy exclaimed. "You are the head of an organization that is devoted to helping powered people while protecting normal people. How did you get this job if you only believe in some of its ideals?"

"Same way I get everything," Mace said, then he stood and walked to the door of the cell containment block.

 **AN: So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I'm trying to include as many parts as possible. Although, I think next chapter is going to be much more May-centric. The next update will most likely be on Sunday night. Like I said before, I'm going into New York Comic Con tomorrow, so I won't have time to get any writing done.**


	7. Sept

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. New York Comic Con was amazing. I got to meet Ming Na Wen, she is truly as amazing in person. I hope many of you got the same chance. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

Slowly time began to pass. At first it just days slipping away, then it was months. May's leg had healed and her training soon after resumed. It had been nearly six months since, Coulson called May to inform her that he hadn't heard anything about Daisy. While May wasn't content with this answer, she did acknowledge that the others couldn't get much information without looking suspicious.

May sat in the pilot seat of a quinjet, Maria had gotten word of a sleeper cell of hydra agents. Agent Hill had determined that informing the Avengers of this was the best course of action. Especially considering that there were rumors of Hydra having a powered asset. Steve had invited May to go with them.

Clint and Natasha had decided that if May was an avenger she needed an outfit. Apparently, her current outfit looked too similar to Nat's and it wouldn't be good for aesthetics. So, they had put together an outfit. It had the same basic idea of the SHIELD tactical suits, only they had made the suit out of a dark red material. The belt and the boots were black, as was the mask they had found to go with it. The suit reminded May of the Incredibles.

At first, May had point blank refused to wear the outfit, but then Natasha pointed out that anyone who knew her would immediately know it was her. So, begrudgingly, May had put on the crimson uniform. The piece that she liked the most was the mask, she liked the way it felt on her face.

"Five minutes out," May called back to the group of superheroes seated in the cabin on the jet.

"We need a plan of attack," Steve told the group of heroes.

"I have a plan, attack," Tony replied sarcastically as the suit closed in around him. May rolled her eyes and she noticed Steve doing the same. Over the past few months she had enjoyed having the star spangled man as a sparring partner. He posed a bit of a challenge.

"Tony, when has that plan actually worked well for you?" Steve asked staring the billionaire down. Tony held his hands up and sat down heavily next to Pietro Maximoff.

May had also spent a bit of time with the Maximoff twins, she rather liked those kids. She understood why Clint liked them as well. Pietro had quite the sense of humor and Wanda was a gem. They reminded May of her old team.

"Well, there was that one time when I like destroyed and entire terrorist cell," Tony replied sarcastically.

"Well when I took down the Nazis we had a very specific plan in mind," Steve said heatedly standing. May rolled her eyes again.

"Fellas, how about we stop comparing foot size and come up with a plan," Natasha said from where she sat next to Clint. Clint was busy playing wit the string of his bow and wasn't too concerned with was going on with the others.

"I couldn't agree more Agent Romanoff," Steve said stiffly. "I was thinking, I want Tony above us with a thermal visual of the area. Pietro and Wanda, you two work best as a team. As do Agents Barton and Romanoff. So, that leaves me and Agent May to go in together."

"Clint and I could cover you guys all as you go in," Natasha offered as she loaded one of her pistols.

"So, you two can provide cover as Agent May and I go through the front while the Maximoffs go through the back," Steve clarified, the team nodded, May signalled her approval from her seat in the front of the jet.

"I still like my plan better," Tony muttered grumpily. He wasn't too happy with his job but he understood why he had been given this plan.

Steve began to make his way to the front of the jet to talk to May about their plan. He took the co pilot seat and put on the headset. May hit a button so they could speak without being broadcasted through the intercom system.

"Captain," May addressed Steve.

"May, I just wanted to be sure that your leg is feeling fine," Steve said, glancing over at the brace that she had on her knee.

"It's been fine today, I just wanted to keep the brace on in case," May explained glancing down at the brace. "The break by my knee was the last one to fully heal."

"As long as you think you're fine I trust that," Steve told her, nodding. "So, entering through the front. I'm thinking back to back for our position."

"Sounds good to me, sir," May confirmed, pressing a few buttons to lower the landing gear to set down nicely on the ground.

"You know you don't have to call me sir," Steve told May with a slight smile.

"You're my boss, I've always called my boss sir," May replied seriously. Granted she hadn't always called Coulson sir, but she did generally use a title of some kind.

"I'll work on that," Steve said. "Are we landing?"

"Yes, I'm setting the jet on autopilot so I can get ready," May told Steve as she unstrapped her seatbelt and moved to her bag.

"I will go inform the team," Steve said and went to the cabin once more. May grabbed her two glocks and slid them into the holsters around her thighs.

May sighed, she missed the days when she could say her mantra of "If I need a gun, I'll take one." Nowadays, she couldn't afford to go anywhere without a gun. Hydra had completely eliminated the any peace May had once believed existed.

She stood, adjusted her knee brace, sliding on the thin black eye mask, May walked from the cockpit to join the superheroes awaiting her.

* * *

Phil Coulson was used to being alone. He had lived alone for a large portion of his life. His only family had died years ago. His job had gotten in the way of all his relationships. But, then he had found a new family. May, Sky.. Daisy, Fitz, Simmons, and Mack, they had been his family. He still had Mack, and he saw Fitzsimmons whenever he landed at base. But he missed May.

It wasn't even that he just missed talking to May. He missed the way she would raise an eyebrow when she was surprised. He miss the way she stood, every ounce of her petite form emanating confidence. Yes, he knew why she left. But, he couldn't help but want her back. The new director was an overconfident ass and only made him miss May more.

The Director was possibly the most frustrating part of it all. He knew the Director had to be hiding something, but he couldn't figure it out.

Coulson turned down a hallway of the Playground. He had decided to check on the last inhuman he and Mack had brought in. The woman had been extremely nervous about leaving her children and family. Coulson had promised her that he would look out for them. He would make sure they wouldn't be swallowed by a faulty system.

Scanning his badge, Coulson entered the containment module block. Coulson walked over to see which of the modules had an occupant. Eight of ten did, that was strange. Coulson only remembered seeing seven profiles.

He moved to the window to see who was in the now filled module. Looking into the room he saw a figure in the bed. The figure had black hair and was facing around. Coulson walked around the module to find a different window. Looking, once again, into the block Coulson was astonished to what he was seeing.

It was Daisy… Daisy was in the bed.

Coulson pulled out his phone and immediately dialed May's number the phone rang. He was put to voice mail. He called again. And again. Finally, Coulson just left a message and went to leave the containment block.

He needed to get to Mack. He needed Mack if he wanted to get Daisy out of the block. Coulson was nearly back to the hangar when he ran into the Director. The Director took one look at Coulson face. Red faced, angry, and running towards the hangar.

"Well, shit," Director Mace cursed, then punched Coulson straight in the face.

 **AN:** **Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if anyone was getting May x Cap feels, that's one of my ships but not in this story. I have decided that May needs a superhero name for when she's fighting with the avengers. I would use the Calvary, but I'm hesitant to. If you have a better name please leave it in the comments. Next chapter will have more Daisy in it I promise.**


End file.
